ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxinoid (Metaverse)
The first proper Miasma Ultra. Appearance Toxinoid resembles a mismatched of differently hued body parts fused together into a humanoid form, and held together by a gunmetal black frame bolted to his musculature. Over his artificial chest is armor, and a mechanical Color Timer. On his arms are beam emitters. His Ultra Face is a literal mask over a skull like visage, and fused to his face. Its eye domes are transparent, allowing the red glow from beneath to shine out. In the forehead is a sort of Beam Lamp which is actually the control mechanism. History Before the Miasma Ultras came to be, the forces of darkness had long sought to corrupt the Giants of Light to their cause, creating paragons of darkness beneath their banner. However, these dark, corrupted warriors almost always rebelled, desiring power over their would-be masters and new found resistance to their tricks. Understanding that they could not simply control true Ultras they sought instead to create their own. The research by cultists and acolytes in dozens of universes was pooled together to create a walking titanic abomination. A combination, of synthesized Ultra Statues, necromancy, cybernetics and other dark rites, the end result was an Ultra simulacrum that would not disobey its eldritch masters. However it was only a prototype, and knowledge gleamed from his activation would be used to make the Miasma Jewels and thus true Miasma Ultras. Toxinoid would be left to rot in the derelict facility where it was created, forgotten and obsolete. Nature While based on the synthesized material of Ultra Statues, the construct was based not truly on Specium, but a poisonous plasma used to energize the statues. The fossilized organic materials of the statues were animated by necromancy, and Chaos Tech, heretical, mystical technology, was used in it. This has resulted in the team that created him, having to sow the parts of their failures still usable, together into one body. Toxicon is literally held together by the bolts of Black Iron on his body, and his chest armor. Toxinoids organs, such as his brain, where synthesized by Chaos Tech, as such, he lacks a natural means of flight, and must generate a cloud of miasma to fly. Due to either his nature, the untrustworthy nature of the Chaos Tech used to make him, or just simple carelessness, Toxinoid is lacking some sense, such as touch, taste, and hearing. This makes him seemingly clumsy and easy to sneak past, but his vision lies in the infrared spectrum (he sees heat). All of his commands are meant to be given telepathically or mystically. Because of his nature, it is naturally attuned to the presence of the 'Light', and aggressive towards it. This means Ultras, monsters, and especially Titanoids, Titans and Princes. Powers and Abilities * Miasmium Ray: A beam from his emitters, it specium mixed with miasma. This mixture is unstable and not complete, as evident that it appears as blue particles surrounded a purple aura. * Miasma Flight: His means of flight, a cloud of plasma he manipulates to move himself. * Miasm Shield: His emitters can generate shields of Miasmium. Trivia * He is based off a fan redesign of Dark Faust. * He is the only Miasma Ultra not to have 'Dark' in his name. * As should be obvious, his story is based on Terranoids. Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Miasma Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Ultras